Ice cream: 10word challenge
by RoadrunnerGER
Summary: A writing challenge posed by Mattasaurus14. Jack plus Ianto plus ice cream equal ? Oh, the possibilities... Enjoy.
1. One

**Ice cream: 10word challenge**

a Torchwood story

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: Still don't own Torchwood, never will. Just playing around.

A/N: When I asked for 10 words for a writing exercise that I learned to enjoy at a workshop this is what Mattasaurus14 gave me: **ice cream, aliens, sunshine, hands, talk, interrupt, snarl, tackle, green, and excitement**. This one seems so short, I think I'll have to try again. So interesting and fun. Maybe it'll be a series? We'll see. Thanks, Mattasaurus. This is for you. Everyone, enjoy!

**xXx**

Despite common prejudices Cardiff did have sunny days. Today was one of them and the **sunshine** lured the Torchwood team out of their underground base to get some **ice cream** from Cadwallader's. All they had to do was leave the base through the tourist office, stroll down the few yards to the stairs leading up from the boardwalk, and cross the bridge to the ice cream parlour. Easy.

For Torchwood nothing ever was that easy, though.

They had barely left the office when their small **talk** was **interrupted** by screams and squeaks. Instantly all five agents were alert. Toshiko was the first who spotted the reason for the **excitement**, two **green aliens,** and pointed up to the walkway atop the tourist office, but Jack and Owen were the ones who got the head-start.

Even though Jack, closely followed by Ianto, took the long way up the sloped path while Owen and Gwen ran up the stairs, he was closest behind the unknown visitors as he ran down the alley, shoppers jumping out of his way.

"I don't register any Rift activity," Toshiko told them over their comm. links.

"Well," Jack panted, "not all of them come by Rift."

"Right, sir," Ianto replied.

Out of the corner of his eye Jack could see the Welshman beside him. A few yards ahead the aliens ran as fast as their chubby legs would carry them.

"Almost got them!" Gwen wheezed, getting ready to **tackle** the intruders.

Jack, though, reached out and got hold of one of them at the back of his neck. The rough grasp of his **hand** was enough to make the alien shriek and stop his run. Seeing his comrade getting captured the second one slowed its run as well and actually waited for Owen and Gwen to catch up.

"Hey!" it complained. "We just wanted to get some ice cream!"

"No reason to freak out the locals," Jack **snarled**, turning the alien around. It did not look familiar.

"I don't know what their problem is," the second creature huffed as it reached up to clasp its head. Gwen squeaked when it pulled on it and it came off. Owen drew his gun.

Ianto laughed.

"And some presumed visitors actually are locals as well," he chuckled.

"Told ya we should've taken off the costumes," the alien still held by Jack mumbled in a Welsh accent as he removed his mask as well.

"What…?" Jack was confused and stared at the boy with the same disbelief as Gwen and Owen. When realization sank in rage bubbled up. "What the hell were you thinking? You could've gotten yourselves shot!"

"We were role-playing," the boy muttered. "Online."

"Dressed as aliens?" Gwen prodded.

The boy standing between her and Owen nodded. "We all are costumed. It's kind of a competition, too. Wouldn't have thought that our costumes look real enough to cause a panic."

"Are you police?" the Welsh boy asked.

"Or special ops?"

"That's none of your business," Jack declared. "You'd better keep those masks off to avoid another uproar."

"It's not healthy in this heat anyway," Owen grunted. "You're risking heat stroke."

"Which is why we wanted to get ice cream," the Welsh boy complained.

"Well, now you can buy us some ice cream as well," Owen demanded. "As compensation."

"Good idea," Gwen agreed.

"Brilliant idea," Jack smirked.

Ianto rolled his eyes but did not complain as they all strolled back to Cadwallader's where the unlucky alien impostors bought each of them a big ice cream cone.


	2. Two

**Ice cream**

a Torchwood story

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: Still don't own Torchwood, never will. Just playing around.

_Summary_: A writing challenge posed by Mattasaurus14. An actual summary would give too much away. Enjoy.

A/N: Thank you for the nice comments. This is my second attempt with the same ten words. Enjoy!

**Two**

"Take your **hands** off my **ice cream**," Ianto **snarled**.

His words were neither loud nor harsh, but still uttered in a tone that Jack knew by now was Ianto's command tone. It was the tone he used when they played. It was the tone that urged him to obey.

Jack obeyed.

Still he longingly looked at the huge cup filled with at least eight scoops of ice cream. Jack could understand Ianto, though. Their first day off from hunting **aliens** and weevils in about five weeks was rather hot at nearly 40 °C. The **sunshine** had tempted Ianto to go out rather than spending the day in bed which was fine with Jack as long as there was the unspoken promise of horizontal activities upon their return. That Ianto did not want to share his treasure now bugged Jack, though.

"This is just for you?" he asked, surprising himself by how hoarse he sounded.

"Yes," Ianto drawled, lifting the plastic spoon up. Even though he pretended to be indifferent he was well aware of Jack's gaze following. With a slightly smacking sound he pulled the spoon out from between his lips. With pleasure he let the vanilla ice cream melt on his tongue before he tucked in again.

Jack watched with growing fascination. A moment ago he had not been sure if Ianto was aware what he was doing, but now he was, watching how Ianto lifted the spoon up again to lick off the ice cream. The sight went straight to Jack's groin.

"That's quite selfish," Jack complained.

"You did nothing to earn a treat."

The way in which Ianto told him that made Jack shiver inwardly. Ianto was really playing. That he assumed the dominant part did not happen often so he took Jack by surprise. The captain did not know what to expect in this situation and his **excitement** grew.

"What did you expect me to do?" Jack asked with unconcealed astonishment.

"I am disappointed that you have to ask," Ianto said. He sucked on the plastic spoon between his closed lips.

Jack wished the Welshman would do that to a part of his own anatomy and felt his mouth go dry with the idea. Racking his mind did not get him any closer to what he had forgotten to do.

"It's rather something you were _not_ supposed to do," Ianto gave him a hint, spooning some more ice cream into his mouth.

Jack still was clueless. Watching Ianto consume the ice cream in a very provocative way did not improve his concentration. All he could think of right now involved Ianto and him in X-rated situations.

Enjoying his lover's frustration Ianto watched as he ate. Even the ice cream could not quite quench the **green**-eyed monster that raged inside of him. He knew it was pointless, but he could not help himself. Jack was Jack, but Ianto still could not sit back and accept that, especially when he had to watch.

Taking pity on his captain he grunted, "Your tongue was down her throat."

If anything Jack looked even more befuddled for a moment before he remembered.

"Oh, Ianto, come on! You're angry because of _that_?"

"Sir," Ianto hissed under his breath.

_Still playing!_ Jack shuddered. _I wonder how far he's prepared to take this._ Jack was prepared for almost anything and he was ready to **tackle** this game.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said. "Do I understand right that you're angry because of the trick I pulled to get a dangerous situation under control?"

"No," Ianto told him gravely. "I'm angry because you enjoyed the fact that I had to watch you solving the situation."

_Oh!_

"I wouldn't have to resort to enjoying moments like this if you'd…"

"Your big **talk** won't get you anywhere," Ianto **interrupted** him sternly. "Do you realize your offence?"

"Yes, sir," Jack replied meekly, settling into his submissive role. Not knowing what lay ahead intensified the experience. He hoped, though, that it would entail some good old fashioned action later.

"Good." A smirk cracked Ianto's features. "You may have some ice cream."

The Welshman let it drop from the spoon onto his shoe, not certain if he could really get away with it. He felt a surge of excitement flood him when he saw Jack sprawl beside him on the blanket on the grass and lick at his shoe. Right now he enjoyed being in charge and he would savour it as long as he could.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Jack obediently asked when he was finished cleaning the shoe.

Ianto's grin became downright evil. He could think of numerous things his slave could do for him. On second thought he was not certain if he could trust Jack with the laundry.


	3. Three

**Ice cream**

a Torchwood story

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: Still don't own Torchwood, never will. Just playing around.

_Summary_: A writing challenge posed by Mattasaurus14. Jack + Ianto + ice cream = ? Oh, the possibilities... Enjoy.

**Three**

There were a lot of things one could do with **ice cream** and Jack was glad that he could **talk** Ianto into allowing him to surprise him. Of course his Welshman did not know about the ice cream yet. Exactly that was one of the surprises.

Jack's tender smile became wicked as he leaned into the doorway and watched Ianto who was shivering with **excitement** and anticipation. There was nothing the young man could do, though, as his hands were tied to the headboard with red rope and he could not see what was going to happen either as he was blindfolded. The blindfold also was red simply because Jack loved Ianto in red. He would have used the red ball gag as well if that would not have silenced the Welshman and that would be a pity, really. Jack loved the sound of Ianto's voice, especially when he was speaking Welsh, and he knew that he should not tell him that because his lover usually did that when he did not want Jack to understand what he said. Jack chuckled at that. _A hundred years spent in Cardiff surely has taught me to speak Welsh, my dear Ianto._

"Jack?" Ianto tentatively asked. "Are you there?"

_Yes, anwylyd, I'm right beside you._

Jack let his gaze roam from Ianto's tense features down his neck, across the collar bone to his chest and further down to his belly button. Seeing his stomach muscles flutter Jack smirked. The thought of what he was about to do to the area triggered his impatience but before he could use what he carried in the small cooler he first revelled in the sight of Ianto's firm legs that also were restrained. The view of the whole body splayed out before him at his disposal made Jack's blood boil.

_Though he could be a bit more tanned. He certainly did not get to see much __**sunshine**__ lately. None of us does, spending most of our time at the Hub. Dealing with __**aliens**__ day in and day out doesn't leave us enough spare time._

Which was one reason why he wanted this to be special for both of them. They were at the Hub because they could be as kinky as they wanted there without being **interrupted** by any neighbours. They also had enough room at their disposal that they could choose from. Right now they were down in the vaults in one of the storage rooms that Jack had converted into a cosy adult playground.

Ianto once had teased Jack about creating this very private space inside the confines of Torchwood, but taking into consideration for how long Jack had practically lived at the Hub it was not really a surprise.

Now the captain slowly approached the bed with his tied lover. Appreciatively he once more let his gaze roam over his whole body before he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Jack? What are you up to?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, right?" Jack murmured.

"R-right," Ianto rasped and the r rolled with his Welsh accent which made Jack grin.

Keeping his eyes on his partner Jack opened the cooler and smirked at the way Ianto flinched at the sound of the latches.

"Shhhh."

The bed sheets rustled. Their dark **green** colour really set up an awesome contrast to Ianto's fair skin and the red rope.

"You're too tense, Ianto," Jack gently scolded, letting the fingertips of his right hand run along the length of Ianto's arm. Then he caressed his cheek. "Easy. I won't harm you."

Of course Ianto knew as much, but in his current situation he felt thoroughly exposed and was hypervigilant. So every sound, no matter how harmless it might be, triggered a reaction. After several games with Jack he was used to rope, but the blindfold put him on edge. He did not know how much more he could stand.

"Relax, darling. You won't have as much fun as you could if you're so tense."

"Did you just call me _darling_?" Ianto **snarled**.

Jack smirked. "Yep."

Even though Ianto was blindfolded Jack knew that he was rolling his eyes at him and his smirk widened. Then he leaned down over his lover and kissed his chest. He chuckled as Ianto sucked in a sharp breath of surprise.

_Just wait until you'll experience the rest,_ Jack inwardly teased.

When he picked up the spoon he brought with him he noticed with astonishment that his **hands** were slightly unsteady.

_What are you doing to me?_

A chill ran down his spine when he dipped the spoon into the ice cream to take some out that he let slide onto Ianto's flat stomach. The Welshman gasped in response to the sudden cold.

"Jack?" he called out.

"Hmmmm?"

"What…?" Ianto shakily pleaded.

"Shhhh."

Ignoring the urgent question Jack spooned up some more ice cream that he put beside the first scoop that already began to melt. Some of it ran into Ianto's belly button. Appreciatively Jack licked his lips and closed the cooler. Instead he took the can of whipped cream and sprayed a broad ring around the ice cream before he topped it all with thick chocolate syrup.

Ianto moaned and Jack caressed his thigh in response. He felt the muscles tense under his ministration. His improvised dessert cup quivered with Ianto's shuddering breaths.

"Easy," Jack admonished lovingly, putting his palm steadyingly on Ianto's abdomen. "I see you're enjoying yourself."

"I'd rather **tackle** a weevil with my bare hands," Ianto shot back.

"Why thanks for the compliment!" Jack laughed at the tease and got up to put the cooler away. When he returned to the bed he climbed onto it from the end which brought him between Ianto's spread legs. Another breath hitching in Ianto's throat assured him that the excitement still was there. Well, aside from the other physical proof he could see stand upright. This time he was not interested… yet.

Instead he inched forward and leaned over Ianto's body. He let his fingernails scrape down his lover's sides which made him shudder anew. As it was the vibrations caused the melting ice cream to run and Jack leaned down to lick it off before it could reach the linen. With pleasure he dipped his tongue into the ice cream again and again and sucked at Ianto's navel for the melted treat…

"Jack?" Ianto firmly said, clicking his fingers in front of the captain's face. "Jack? Are you still on this planet?"

Startled Jack looked at Ianto who was sitting beside him at the table in the board room. Hearing someone giggle he looked around to see Gwen hide her amusement behind her fist. Owen rolled his eyes in exasperation while Toshiko accurately divided the scoops in her cup of ice cream. Each of them had a cup, only Jack's own sat untouched on the tabletop.

"Jack?" Ianto prodded. "Your ice cream is melting."

_My fantasy as well._ Guiltily Jack looked at his plastic cup filled generously with mocha ice cream and decorated with whipped cream, chocolate sauce, chocolate coffee beans and Kahlua.

"We don't want to know which cloud you've been on, do we?" Owen grunted around his spoon.

Ianto just needed to glance at Jack to know that even the porn-experienced medic would not be able to tolerate the truthful answer.

"I was just daydreaming about the perfect dessert," Jack told them sheepishly. His gaze still held a mischievous sparkle when it flicked to Ianto. "Never realizing it sat right in front of me."

It was all Ianto could do not to blush at that comment. Quickly he picked up his cup again.

"Thank you for providing it, Ianto," Jack said and favouring his Welshman with a broad, challenging smile he dug into his ice cream.


End file.
